


Blessings of Rain

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It rains her first night back on the plains.





	Blessings of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Rath / Lyn – Rain dance.

It rains her first night back on the plains. It's so sudden, not quite a downpour but far from a light drizzle as everyone hurries back to their dwellings.

"Thank Father Sky for waiting until my arrival for this," Lyn says with a smile as she holds out her arms, closing her eyes and taking in the blissful warmth of the water soaking into her clothes. Maybe she's biased, but the rain in Sacae has always felt softer and warmer than anywhere else. Especially in Kutolah territory, where the ground is rich and fertile and the grass seems greener than anywhere.

"We should go inside soon," Rath says. "The welcoming feast will begin soon."

"I know..." But even the smells of the food being prepared can't lure her closer to the large hut. The rain feels too good after weeks of hot, sweaty travel, and she can't help but spin around. "I still can't believe I'm back here! I've missed it so much, it feels like it's been more than just a few years!"

"I'm glad you came." Rath smiles a little. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you wanted to stay and rule Caelin, but..."

"That's not for me. I know Caelin will fare well under Hector and Florina."

"Indeed." Rath nods. "Sacae would not be the same without the sole Lorca survivor among the people." _Sole survivor._ Words that once brought her near the point of tears, or awakened her darker thoughts, now only brought a gentle sadness. Her people were gone, but their memory would live on through her. She would tell future generations the stories of her parents, share their wisdom.

_A future, something we almost never had. But now..._

Suddenly she's overwhemled with the sensation of being _alive,_ and she grabs Rath's hands.

"Dance with me!"

"Ah, Lyn..."

"Remember how they used to say a dance in the rain will bring a blessing?" He shakes his head, but he smiles more as he lifts her and twirls her around. She squeals, their hands come together, and they whirl their way across the lush green grass. She'd taken her boots off hours ago to rest her feet, and the grass is heavenly against her soles.

"We're soaked," Rath murmurs with a small laugh. "What will they say if they see us like this?"

"They'll thank us when a blessing comes their way." She grabs the soaked fabric of his tunic and crushes their lips together, shivering as Rath lowers her to a particularly thick patch of grass a moment later. Her heart races and she feels her body tingling, especially between her legs. His lips are warm, and so is his body against hers, and suddenly she needs _more._

"Rath," she gasps as he breaks the kiss, "I-"

"I know." He undoes the tie around her ponytail, letting her hair tumble down around her. "You're beautiful..."

Their hands caress one another through the wet fabric, Rath's settling on her breast and another sliding up her bare leg. She opens her thighs to welcome his fingers, hastening to undo his breeches. He gasps as her hand wraps around him, thrusts two fingers inside her, undoes the top of her dress so he can press his lips to her breast.

"Rath," she whispers, arching her hips against him. He throbs in her grasp as she strokes him, and suddenly he's withdrawing his fingers, easing her hand away.

"Together," he says, "let's finish together." She tilts her hips upward with a cry as he buries his length to the hilt inside her.

The sensations are thick and sweet as he thrusts, their lips coming together again. The rain beats a tattoo against her skin as a soft heat spreads through her, fanning outwards from her belly until her toes curl and he gives one last thrust, his hot release filling her core. Every part of her tingles, especially her belly, and she sees stars.

She comes back to feel him slowly pulling out of her, helping her up. They're soaked and a bit sticky, and even if the rain washes that off they'll still need to change before they join the others.

"I hope we're not too late."

A never-before-seen smirk crosses his lips.

"I don't think they'll mind."

When they arrive at the feast in dry clothes, their hair still wet, no one says a word. Chief Dayan, however, gives them a knowing look. When Rath proposes to her near the end of the celebrations, Lyn has a feeling they did, indeed, grant the tribe a blessing.

Two weeks after their wedding, a routine visit to the tribe's medicine woman confirms her pregnancy. Rath is overjoyed at the news, showing it in the subtle way only he can. As her belly grows, he spends the evenings pressing his hand or cheek to her, trying to sense movement.

"I think it's a girl," she says one particularly restless night during the sixth month. The baby kicks against Rath's hand, and he smiles.

"We'll name her after our mothers."

Sue Madelyn of the Kutolah is born three months later, on a rainy night.


End file.
